Crimson Smiled Creepypasta
by Crimson Smiled
Summary: A boy named Crimson goes through a lot of stuggles, his brother dies and he gets bullied, he gets taken to the forest where bad things happen.


School. The thing Crimson despised, he wasn't popular and very far from it. Everyone would stare at him as he walked down the hallway, the only thing that was keeping him sane was his brother, Jake, he would walk to school with him and would always be with him. If there was one, the other would be near. When, over the time Jake became seriously ill and was rushed to hospital, Crimson stayed with him the whole time. He witnessed his brother, his other half, slowly die...

Crimson wasn't the same, his usual warm smile was replaced with a broken frown, his bright green gorgeous eyes became lifeless. He would walk to school alone, he never payed attention in class like he usually would, because of this his grades went down. People would make fun of him, he ignored them.

One day after school, he felt like he was being watched, he shook it off as just his mind playing tricks.

It had been rough for Crimson, but he had finally tried to improve his grades again. People started calling him things like 'nerd' and 'geek'. One day on his way home he say people from his class following him, he sped up, so did they. Then he bolted across the road and into the forest, he didn't dare to look back but he heard running behind him so he knew they were after him. He heard the footsteps stop, he slowed down. It was pitch black. Someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, they pinned him to the ground. Crimson screamed but he ran so far into the forest that no one would be able to hear him. He felt sudden pain go down one side of his chin, a knife was being dragged down his chin at both corners. Then, he couldn't see out of his left eye and a lot of pain, he screamed, louder than a normal scream. He felt his eye being gouged out, he continued to scream in pain. The knife was pulled out his eye, blood gushing down his face. There was a rustle in the bush, the attackers heard this and ran away, leaving the screaming Crimson in pain on the ground.

"Oh my... how much pain are you in?.." a feminine voice was heard, Crimson tried to reply but just croaks came out. Crimson felt himself being picked up, one they got to the edge of the forest he was put down,

"You must go on yourself for now" the person said as Crimson heard footsteps get further away from him. He got up and walked down to his apartment which he had shared with Jake. He sat in his bed and cried, why him? There was one last day at school so he might as well go in for the last day, he opened the apartment building, he was going to cross the road when he was pushed, he turned and saw the bully's from the previous day, that was the last thing he saw.

He opened his eye, he was in hospital, he looked at the heart monitor that said his heart wasn't beating. Crimson was confused but got out of the hospital bed, he heard footsteps come closer to his door at a fast pace, he grabbed his clothes and went out the window. He got to the woods where he put his clothes on, he decided to pay a visit to a certain group of bullys. After the bell rang and Crimson saw people leave, he saw that they were going to their apartment. Crimson climbed through their window, the first weapon he saw was a circular saw, he didn't question it, he just grabbed it and hid. They walked in, they locked the door behind them. Crimson turned the lights off. A scream was heard, one by one Crimson killed them, cutting their heads off.

"Come On Guys, Smile.." Crimson said as the lights came on.

"Nice revenge, Crimson " Crimson recognized the voice, the girl from the woods, he looked at her. She was wearing a pink hoodie, her hair was black with a mix of red. She also had whiskers.

"Hm, may I ask, how did you know me?.." Crimson stared into the girls eyes, she sighed,

"I've been stalking you.. I- I have been for a while.. I just couldn't resist your adorable black hair... and your bright green eyes..." she looked up at him, he looked surprised, then he smiled, the smile that everyone thought was dead.

"Hey, we could be partners in crime," he looked at her, she smiled, "but uhh... I would need your name."

"Oh, my name is Scarlet," she replied, there were sirens. Police. Crimson and Scarlet looked at each other and nodded, they jumped out of the first floor window and ran into the forest.


End file.
